I heart you, you hurt me
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: Max sees something tat might kill her inside...or will she get through it? I will only be updating about every month,sry Thank you and tell me what you want or what you think.
1. AN

**Heyy. So here is a story I had lying around and I thought I would post it! **

**WARNING!! I will only update this about once a month; because I don't **_**exactly **_**know where this is going. So help me if you want…or help me with my story 'You found me drowning'.**

**THANKS A billion.**

**Hales,**

**3**


	2. 11 times better

**Hey! So My other stories are infact NOT dead! It's just that those stories are going to by really long and precise (?)… so I decided to do just a loose one, for now. It will be longer and I'm going to try to write a chapter a day, or write two and add the two into one! Soo…um, yeah.**

**Ig: Tell them I say hi!**

**Me: Ig says hi *rolls eyes* And me too I guess.**

**Ig *whispers* Disclaimer, stupid!**

**Me: Gosh! That's what you said last time, but what the who!**

**Disclaimer: The almighty and powerful MR.P, owns all except me, you, and John…(Haha- I got John for my B-day last Sunday! Yes!) **

**All I own is John, me and the Plot, even though, I think it's been done before…**

Alright, so it's the first day of summer holiday. Yes you heard me. Summer. Freaking. Holiday. Which can only mean one thing; I went to school. The horror! I know. So anyway, I have nothing to do! Angel was with Total and Mom (that's where we're staying.), Gazzy and Iggy were in the shed Mom got for them. Lovely. Nudge was with Ella and a few of their friends from school.**(BTW: Ig/Max/Fang: 17; Nudge:14; Gazzy:11; Angel:10; Ella; 15. [Nudge and Iggy are together, Ella and Mark are together. Gazzy likes a girl named Skky. Max still love Fang, and vice versa.] This is after Book5) **And Fang was inside in his room on his blog.

You see a few thing have changed, such as Nudge and Iggy. Gazzy having an interest in girls and me starting my own Vlog called TheMaximuRide. Yes you heard me. I started a Vlog. And with that Vlog came a laptop…or the other way around, I guess. Soon followed by cell phones. Back to the Vlog; well, basically I talk about random things such as me and Fang, school…etc. Also I help people answer their problems. I know, I know, you're all thinking, 'What is WRONG with her?!' well, I thought that even though I _kinda _saved the world this was also a way to help people. It was one of my favourite things to do, because, ya know people think I'm funny and all. But I have already done a Vlog today, so _that _was out off the question.

Argh! There's nothing to do! I cant even text JJ to bug her because she went out of town already. But, I could always bug Fang! Hm, sounds like a plan. I jumped up from my lawn chair out side and ran inside and up the stairs. When I got closer to his room (It went: Mine, his, Angel's on the left side. Nudge's, Iggy's then Gazzy's on the right. Mom and Ella's were on the main level.)

I walked silently to his door (which is closed) and listened to him tapping away. Quietly, I opened his door and tip toed in, since he was facing his away at his desk, he didn't see me. Slowly, slowly I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his eyes, and put my lips down to his neck. "Guess who." I said against his skin. I felt him shiver and smiled.

"Ma-ax!" He whined. "Yes?" I asked turning him a round so I could sit on his lap. I basically was lying on him but still sitting up, ya know? Anyway, I took his hand and started playing with his fingers.

He took a shaky breath and I smiled again at what I could do to him sometimes (alright, like, all the time) " I haven't updated in, like, 2 weeks." He complained.

I pouted and put my lips on his ear whispering, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" He shuttered but still didn't cave. Darn!

"Max." He whined again, I moved my mouth to his jaw line. "I need…to finish this blog." He went on. I put my left hand on his cheek.

"Is there a point why you're telling me this?" I asked with fake innocence but sounded pretty real. I knew he couldn't tell me to stop

"Maaaax." He said. "You know I can't say it!" Ha. Wha'd I tell ya.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again with the fake innocence.

"You know what." He said back weakly. Ha, probably a few more seconds of torture before he gives in.

I turned all the way straddling him. I put both hands on his chest and stated kissing up his neck to the corner of his lips, teasing him. He groaned and pulled my lips to his, I smiled.

Then, of course, we were called to lunch. I pouted and Fang just smirked, picking me up and putting me on my feet on the ground. I glared up at him, he quickly gave me a kiss and walked out the door, me not too far behind.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~

So it's been about a month since we've gotten out of school, and I was still bored. We went to the amusement park , got ice cream, I tried to _seduce _Fang (Not in that way, you sick readers, just bugged him when he didn't want me around till he kissed me, for example) which _almost _always worked. So anyway, Today is August 1 and tomorrow is my birthday **(mine too! [August 2****nd**** that is.]) **And I was kinda excited.

"Max?" Angel asked from beside me. I still had breakfast in my mouth so I nodded for her to continue. " Well. I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday 'cause I'm the only one that hasn't bought you something." She smiled.

I swallowed and answered, "No, honey, you don't have to get me anything…well maybe a hug, but don't worry, just having you guys around in enough **(Woah! Déjà Vù! Sorry 'bout that.) **So really I don't need anything." Angel pouted. "What's up Angel?" I asked her.

"Well, we _want _to get you something. So tell us!" She told me exasperated.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Umm, I dunno… a butterfly?" **(that would be totally awesome!) **"How 'bout some…TDG/TFC/MCR/LP merch? But really, you don't have to do anything!" And with that I casually got up and walked up to my room to have a shower.

After a long shower, I got out, got dressed and headed to the living room, where I heard the TV playing. When I got there Angel skipped up to me.

"Max?" she asked. "Could you take me and Gazzy to the park?" I nodded and she skipped off to tell Gazzy while clapping her hands.

5 minutes later I was surrounded by dozens of small children. Reason being; our high school/middle school/elementary school were beside each other, the buildings were about two blocks away from Mom's house, because it summer there for there were couples with nothing better to do; little kids wanting to get out of the house to play all day; and preteens wanting to be all cool and hang out by the high school. Lucky me.

At the moment I'm sitting on a bench by the elementary school. Gazzy was talking to some of his 'homies'. And Angel was on the monkey bars, showing off to her friends.

Half an hour later, Angel and her group of friends came and sat on the bench with me. "Hey, Ange," Yes, we can use our real names. "having fun?" they all nodded vigorously, and I smiled. You see, all Angel/Gazzy/Nudge/Ella's friends thought it was totally cool that they were friends/sorta related to me. I'm also pretty sure that there's a fan club, where they read the blog, watch the Vlog and have recorded all of our air shows, so they were pretty happy when I spoke to them.

Gazzy came skipping up to us a goofy smile on his face. "What did you do?" I asked him.

"_I _didn't do anything! But…" I was pretty sure that it was Iggy then but then again, he was probably at home making out with Nudge or something. "I GOT A DATE!!!" I whisper yelled.

Holy.

Pasta Sauce.

Didn't see that coming.

"With Skky too!" He went on, jumping around and clapping. I was really happy for him. Skky was nice, blue eyes, tall, has dirty blond curly hair, and is also in 9th grade.

"Congrats, Gazzy! That's awesome! When are you two gonna go out?" I asked.

"Umm, today's Saturday's, right, so on Tuesday! I'm soo excited! I wonder what Iggy will say –"

He was interrupted by,

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin –"

Meaning a text. I opened it and saw it was from Fang, quickly I opened it and it said,

_Hey, Babe. We haven't been on a date in a while. How 'bout tonight we go for Ice Cream, and then just walk. Sound good? Luv ya. Bye. _

_Fang.X_

Aww. That's so cute. I couldn't help but smile as I texted back,

_Sounds good. Guess what?! The Gazter got a gf! So yeah, luv ya too._

_Max.X._

"Hey, Max? Wha'd it say?" asked one of Angel's friends. " Yea wha'd it say?" Asked another. One of them grinned, "Was it from your _boyfriend?_" she smirked.

I grinned at her. "Yep!" I said to them. "We're gonna go on a date tonight." They all awed and looked off in la la land when hero/heroin came on. I grabbed my phone and opened it back up. It said,

_That's really cool. Bet it's Skky. She's nice. And cant wait to see you tonight. It'll be lot's of fun. Luv ya._

_Fang.X._

I started texting back when all the girls wanted me to write that they all said hi. After that. We stayed till dinner time and then headed back (having to haul Gazzy from his Girlfriend was pretty hard if you ask me.) to the house.

We walked in the door and Gazzy instantly ran to Iggy and Nudge making out and forcefully dragged him to his room to tell him about the news. Nudge just pouted and went to set the table. Angel went and skipped from behind me to Mom to help piut things in bowls and stuff.

I looked around the room and spotted Fang on the couch on his laptop **(so am I! We were meant for each other. * runs away from Max * Um, On with the story.) **I walked up in front of him and just stood there, till he looked up at me.

"Yes?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the laptop and closed it. He started to protest but I shut him up by sitting on his lap and then kissing him. He started to kiss back so I stopped, he started pouting. I smiled and said, "What? So first you want me to leave and give back your laptop and then you don't want me to stop kissing you!" I shook my head muttering, "Men." I started walking to the kitchen when I called over my shoulder, "Oh, By the way, thanks for the date can't wait." With that I slipped into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So dinner was in full swing and I was shoving food in my mouth as fast as I could, so I could go on this date, I mean it's been, like, about two week, and that was a lot for us, don't know about you though. Everyone was giving me funny looks as I finished my 4th helping. "What?" I asked. They all just looked away. I stood up, put my sink in the sink and turned around. "Mom?" I asked and she turned around. "May I be excused?" She nodded and I quickly dashed up the stairs.

Over the years I've become less afraid of makeup and such things. So when I got up stairs I got out my eye liner, mascara and black eyes shadow. After I was done with the make up, I got on some yellow short shorts and a tight fitting black halter top. And then to top it all off I got my black converse with the yellow suns. I looked around and found my wallet under a pile of clothes, when I got it I ran out the door. But of coarse when I opened the door and ran not even two feet, I collided with something hard and warm.

Fang.

I looked up into his deep chocolate brown eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. "Hey. Ready to go, beautiful?" He murmured against my hair, I couldn't help but smile at how good that felt. I nodded mutely against his chest. After a quick kiss we made our way down to my car, (Yes my car. It's a red Mercedes benz convertible) and Fang drove us to the ice cream place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10 minutes later we were at the counter ordering. As Fang asked for two mint chocolate cones, I looked around. It was a small, diner kind of thing; a little old fashioned with red and green booths. Also this was were most of the teens and such people come after school, and on holidays/weekends it's a pretty popular place to take your date.

"Hey, you wanna go find a booth and I'll get someone to serve you your ice cream." Said a very bored guy about our age, to Fang. He turned around, smiled and put his arm around my waist leading me over to a booth near the back.

"So." I said looking around again. "Did you notice it's very boring when it's summer break?" I asked him turning back and taking his hand.

"Well, you could say that. But then again _how _can I be bored when I have a girlfriend like you?" He asked sweetly, adding something like, 'Yeah, pushy too.' I just gave him a _very innocent _smile and said,

"Yep! _Whatever _would you do with out me?!" I smacked the back of my hand against my forehead _very _dramatically. He just mock glared.

"Well –" He was cut short by another teenage boy with our ice cream. He was giving me a very wide grin.

"Do you need _anything _else?" He asked me. Was he trying to be seductive?! He gave me a wink. Yep. Looser. I felt Fang stiffen and I squeezed his hand.

"I don't _think _so." I asked with face curiosity. I looked over at Fang. "Hey, baby. We need anything else?"

He just shook his head and chuckled at the waiters face, for, when I said baby, he looked over and finally noticed that I had a ya know, _boyfriend! _

"Now please shoo!" I made a hand gesture as if I was swatting away a fly. "I _am _here with my boyfriend. Not. You."

He gave me a cocky grin. "Yeah. But you could be."

"But I'm _not." _I ground out.

"What? You pick _him, _over _me?"_ He chuckled. Ugh. "The Emo?!"

"One," I started, in a deadly calm. "He is not. Emo. Two, Yes. Yes I did. Gosh. Even if I wasn't dating him for some unknown reason, you'd be last, beside to burger king guy. Yeah. Exactly. Now bug off."

"Pfft. _Right." _He said and all but stomped off.

I looked over at Fang and he smiled at me. "Reeeally. So you chose him over me." I grinned at my boyfriend, and nodded.

"Well, _yeah, _I mean, for one; you are totally the best, two, you are 11 times better. And three; why in the world would we break up?! I mean, we're perfect, and everyone knows it." I laughed.

Just then Fang got pretty tense and was looking behind me. As to not seem nosey, (_me _nosey? _Noo.) _I got up, told Fang I had to go to the washroom. When I turned around, I saw a very bad thing in front of me; Courtney. Courtney, is the most popular girl in high school. She's about 5'5", skinny, long, glossy, bleach blond hair (obviously dyed.) and bright, big, green eyes. She was wearing a light pink mini skirt, a bright blue tank top that was too small, so her stomach was showing (and was waaaay to tight) and her hair was up in a pony tail. Yep, I know what you guys are all thinking. And you are right!!!

Oh, and did I forget to mention she's Fang's Ex.? I did? Oops. But she's now dating Frank **(Iero! Kidding. But that would be awesome! I would totally date him then! And back to the story)**. Frank is the quarterback/captain of the football team, and all of the girls want him. Apparently he's the biggest hottie. Even though it wasn't always like that, because when we started school it was all Fang. Then after us going out for like a year, all (well mostly all) that fangirls(?) lay off him and went after Frank.

So before she saw me I rushed into the washroom. And of coarse Courtney can't come alone, right? Because when I got in there all her followers were too. Michelle: A tall redhead; Beka: A short brunette; and Kami: a tall-ish natural blonde. They were all putting on make-up. Of coarse.

I started back to our table, but stopped at the sight I saw. You see, from the bathrooms you can practically see the whole place, if you go down the hall thing. So when I got to then end, and was looking over to find our table I saw a few people at one, a few loners, Fang making out with someone, a couple giving each other ice cre – WAIT! Fang making out with someone?!

I was about to march out there but Beka (The only smart one, if you ask me.) called me from the bathroom. I sighed and headed back down the hallway to find Beka there.

"Yes?" I asked in a monotone.

"Sorry, but you left this in the bathroom." She handed me my key chain thing with my keys on it. Holy Pasta Sauce! How did I forget my keys?

"Oh, Thanks. I didn't realize I left them."

"No problem." She handed then to me and went back to applying makeup.

Alright. So now is the big moment. Facing Fang. Well, it's… I looked at the clock on my cell and saw it said 12:24. Holy shrimp, time goes fast. I made one of my snap decisions, plastered a smile on my face (one that I've been working on, so Fang can't see through it, well I hope.) And walked back out to my Fang.

"Hey," I said walking up and sitting in the booth that now contained _only _Fang…well now me but you know what I mean.

"Hey," He said. "It's pretty late. You wanna go back?" He asked and I just nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at me better.

Argh! What to say? What to say? Oh I know. "Yeah…Well I 'm just tiered, is all." I said sleepily and then yawned.

"Okay," He said and held out his hand for me to take. When we walked out, Courtney was there and when I think she thought I wasn't looking she winked at Fang, but he made to motion to have noticed.

The car ride was very boring and silent. I said nothing because of fear I'd break down, and I think Fang wasn't speaking because I wasn't. Wimp. Can't even start a conversation.

When we got home it was about 12:36. I looked up at the house as we drove up and saw that one light was on. Hmm. "I wonder who's up?" I thought out loud.

"Probably your mom." Fang answered. He got out and came around to open my door for me. He is _such _a gentleman. I though bitterly, but put a sleepy smile on. He smiled back.

At my door Fang gave me a kiss and went to his room. As I walked into my room I noticed that it was the room that had the light on. I looked around and spotted Ella on my bed lying on it.

I looked at her until she looked up at me, with sadness in her eyes. I rushed over to her side and sat on the bed.

"Why are you sad?" I asked her. "Did your boyfriend break up with you or something?" I tried lightly, pushing my problems to the back of my head, for the sake of my sister.

She smiled weakly and said, "No." I got confused and she added, "Angel told me." And then she gave me a giant hug. Wait, Angel was up that late. Great. But now the drawer I had tried to keep closed for the last half hour was beginning to open.

"It's okay, you can cry. No one else is awake." She said as I stifled a sob. She started to rub my back, and I broke down. Right there and then. Acting totally weak in front of me sister. But it didn't really matter 'cause she was there for me.

And that's how I fell asleep. In my sisters arms. Crying about my lover that broke my heart.

But I just don't think I'll be able to live without him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"HE WHAT?!"

Ugh! I do not remember getting a wake up call! You see, it was, like, 6:56 and I was _rudely _interrupter by a small 10 year old, yelling to someone unknown.

So here I was sitting on the couch, listening to Angel, Ella and Nudge rant of some unknown subject containing things such as, " How dare he?!", "I can't even…gah!", "He did what?!" or "Oh-no-he-di'nt!" in that snappy preppy girly voice.

Know what they're talking about? You do? Well, why don't ya tell me?

"Max" Nudge whined pulling me out of my ranting whatever.

"Yes?" I sighed whipping my head around to look at where the three girls were ranting. Ella was standing by the corner, hands on her hips, tapping one of her feet and had a sour expression on her face; Angel was lying in the chair with the upper part of her body hanging over the side moaning about something or other; Nudge was _standing _on the couch beside Ella, throwing her arms around like there was no tomorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Gosh I feel so left out sometimes, 'cause you know Ella's your sister, and then Angel is ya know a _mind reader." _Nudge went on throwing her arms around, then loosing her balance and falling off the couch. I had to stifle a laugh to answer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the now upright Nudge. _Maybe _I could get an answer out of her after, like, half an hour or them ranting.

"What do you mean what are we talking about?! Haven't you been listening to us, I mean really! We are trying to help!" Nudge all but yelled.

"Alright! What Nudge is trying to say is –" Ella started by Angel cut her off by saying,

"Why didn't you tell her that Fang was kissing that girl?" She shrieked. My mouth went into the shape of an 'o' when I finally realized what they were talking about. _Right._

"Well, sorry, Nudge, but I kinda thought that I was going to be able to, you know, _wake up!" _I said giving her a pointed look.

She wasn't fazed, all she did was shrug and say, "_Well, _when you put it that way; why didn't you wake me up and tell me." Her face softened and she sat down on the couch, "You didn't tell him you know, did you?" she asked softly.

"_You didn't tell/yell at him?!" _Ella whisper-shrieked. I shrugged making sure no tears came out of my eyes, showing I was actually hurting.

Angel came out of her (uncomfortable looking) position and came to sit on the floor in front of the chair I was sitting in. she looked up at me and whispered, "Don't worry. It's okay to cry. That wont make you weak and anyway; it's not a sin to feel pain when your boyfriend/best friend cheats or goes behind your back. We're here for you."

After hearing this Ella came over and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder followed by Nudge coming over and sitting on the arm (of the chair) opposite Ella. They smiled at me and I gave a weak smile in return.

We talked for about another hour, trying to make myself feel better. We had come to the conclusion that Ella and Nudge (with the help of Iggy) would lay on a guilt trip, then Angel was going to finally tell him, when finally I would break up with him for that. Well that is if I could bring myself to break up with the love of my life.

So when we were concluding this and after many tears were shed and covered up, we heard the others come out of there rooms. First was Fang. Joy.

We had decided that it would be best if I rarely talked to Fang whenever possible. So when he came in Angel would get him out of the room some how, then we would get Iggy into my room to explain our plan.

Angel looked at me as Fang stumbled into the living room, rubbing his eyes. Angel got crocodile tears and ran onto (yes, jumped onto) Fang making him fall back a little before catching himself. I stifled a laugh when I saw the look he was giving Angel.

"Um, why'd you jump on me? And why are you crying?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"I h-had a n-night m-m-mare!" she wailed perfectly.

"Alright why don't you tell it about it." He said starting to walk into the living room. Angel quickly saved.

"A-alright. But first, could w-we get something t-to e-eat?" she said quietly. Soon Fang was in the kitchen hearing about flying then her wings vanishing and her flying to her doom, and so on and so forth.

So me, Nudge and Ella made our way over to Iggy's room. Nudge knocked on the door fallowed by silence. We tried again. Nothing. I opened the door to see a still sleeping Iggy on him bed. Nudge put a finger to her lips and mouthed, 'I'll handle this.' Then she walked quietly to his bed (after shutting the door) and got onto the bed but on the other side and lay down. Then she gently put a hand on his side, (He was facing out [his bed pushed against the wall] and Nudge was on his other side facing his back) she put her mouth to his ear and I could just make out her whispering, "Hey, bebe, wake up." She smiled and kissed his temple, making him shift so that he was facing her and smiled. She leaned down again and whispered again, "Hey, I need your help with something."

He mumbled something that sounded like, 'Go away!' Nudge looked at us then turned back to her boyfriend. She moved ounce again and whispered, "But, Iggy!" She whined. "Someone's being mean to me" What? I don't know what she's talking about but after she said it Iggy jumped up so suddenly that he knocked Nudge over a bit. He looked around, fire blazing in his sightless eyes. We all put our hands out in surrender.

Nude got up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Alright, so, now that I've got your attention –" She started but he cut her off.

"You mean you woke me up for nothing?!" He all but yelled.

"No, no." She explained quickly. "that was just to get you up. But it wasn't a total lie, _because _somebody _else _is hurting and when they hurt I hurt." She finished smiling at her logic. Aww that's so sweet.

"Umm," He started scratching his head, "Okay…so explain who's hurting and why, so I can beat 'em up." He finished looking at us all expectantly. I guess he figured we were all there.

Nudge looked at me and nodded, and so I started to explain, "Alright, so you know that me and Fang are really close, right?" He nodded. "Well, last night we went on a date and we saw Courtney. "His face was a mask of disgust. He had hated Fang (and her of coarse) when he had been dating her. "Well, I went to the bathroom, and when I got back out…I saw him…with…her," By now I was trying not to cry. "m-making o-o-out with h-her." I concluded, basically collapsing with silent tears. Ella and Budge rushed to my side and Iggy gave me a sympathetic look.

When I stood up again and the girls disentangled themselves from me, Iggy came and gave me one gentle hug, showing how much he cared. When we were done hugging Iggy went to sit on the bed, and putting his arm around Nudge loosely after she sat down. Ella put an arm around my shoulders and gave it a squeeze.

"Alright. So…do I get to kick some butt, or what?" Iggy asked after a while, making me smile. I was glad at least some one got my back, even if it wasn't the love of my life…however cliché that sounds.

"Well…no." Nudge said looking up at Iggy, who raised an eyebrow. She chuckled. "You see, we have a plan. Angel will keep Fang away from Max as much as possible. But without it being suspicious. So while she's doing that, me, you, and Ella (and maybe Angel) will lay a guilt trip, to drive him crazy!" She exclaimed/whispered, clapping and looking at Ig expectantly.

Iggy got an evil gleam in him eye and smiled. "So, what are these guilt trips that you have in mind…?" He asked raising his eyebrow again.

"Well…" I started but looked at Ella to explain.

"Alright, so, we have a few; one, which involves you, you will go talk to him and get it out of him! Then there's this one that has me and Nudge…" She went on explaining for some time, until Iggy decided that we (Actually _he) _should go make breakfast.

We all rushed down and saw that we were the last ones down. I sat between Angel and Fang, as to not seem suspicious.

"Hey, babe." Fang said, putting his hand on my knee. I gave a small smile and noticed that Iggy was watching me out of the corner of my eye. "You sleep well?" He asked me.

"Yep –" I was interrupted by Nudge.

"…Will. You. Pass. The. Hash browns." She ground out.

"I don't know if you noticed, but. I'm. Blind!" He said.

"Max?" I heard in my ear and I turned around to look at Fang. Even though it kind of hurt.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go update my blog. I'll catch up with you later." He smiled and gave me a long (and dizzy-making [?]) kiss and jogged up to his room.

"…Gosh! I hate you! Stay away from me!" Nudge yelled.

"No. Problem! You don't have to spaz out after every thing!" Iggy replied back.

"Arg! I never want to see or hear you again! I mean, I _saw you!_" Nudge snapped.

I ran to my room, to think about all the good times I had with Fang…

**Iggy's POV- after breakfast + a little bit.**

Arg! I can't believe _Fang _did that to Max after all she's done for him! That little –!

I was interrupter by a knock on my door. I grunted to let them know they could come in.

I heard footsteps come over to my bed, almost silently. Speak of the devil! _Literally…_

"Hey, Fang." I said not moving my head, to it's position on my pillow.

"Uh…hey Iggy." I felt him sit on my bed. "So you wanted to talk to me." Oh. Right. _That's _why he's here.

"Um, yeah…" I faked shyness. "Well, ya know Courtney?" I asked finally looking up, staying to the script.

"Yeah….." He said very slowly. I grinned. Internally of coarse!

"I…um…well, I was thinking of asking her out. Because I hear the relationship she's in is kinda rocky. And, I think she likes me too…" I kind of drifted off.

"Um. Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"You _have _a girlfriend!" He exclaimed…in the Fang way.

"Yeah…about that…we kinda broke up…this morning. You didn't hear our argument?!" I pretended to look ashamed. "Ella was talking to Max about how they think Courtney might like me…and how I might like her because she _is _super hot…I mean even though I hate her…she's got the looks. And yes! I know what she looks like because Angel sent me an image ounce…" I sighed as if I was fantasizing. Ew.

"Dude. You are messed up!" Fang said, but I could hear the slight weaver in his voice. Sucker.

"What?!" I asked offended. "You can not tell me that you have never fantasized about Courtney before! I mean you went out with her so you must know what its like!"

"Well…" He started.

Oh. My. Gosh. I thought they were kidding.

**Yo. SO I **_**have **_**started the next chapter so don't worry, but after that it will probably be every month—like I said— AND they will be really long…I hope.**


	3. 22 kinds of stubborn

So Iggy is now talking to Fang in his room and me, Ella, Nudge and Angel are in the living room. And before you ask, Gazzy is out shopping with Mom.

"…and it's just, ARG! I know this is to get back at Fang and all, because you know, _I _came up with it, but now we can't be together in public! But I mean, fighting with him was totally fun and stuff! You know when can we fight again? Okay, I phrased that wrong, sorry. Umm, when can we _act _again? Yeah, that's better." Nudge went on to a not listening Ella.

So while they did that I was fantasizing about me and Fang.

_Flashback~_

_So today it was __this Fancy Night crap thing at our school for the Freshmen. It was this event after school, some sort of dance, were we get all fancy or something like that. I mean we only started school, like, a month ago!_

_So it's 630 already and the boys are going to be waiting for us all at 7. Oh right, this might be a little confusing; I was going with Fang (of coarse) Nudge was going with (shocker) Iggy. And Ella with Mark. And if you weren't freshmen or whatever, but you got invited be one then you could still come. Demented, I know._

_Right now I was just putting on my heels, yes heels. I had a red ankle length dress. It was a V neck and had a _bit _of cleavage, with this diamond thing in the middle. There was a bow on the back and it was a little darker red. That part went around to the front and made up the V. (It's a halter top) My hair was wavy/curly. For make up I had eye liner, mascara, and red and black eye shadow. And to finish it off I had my red satin heels with the small black bows on the back._

_There was a knock on the door as I slipped on some bracelets. "Yeah?" I called and Ella came running in grinning._

_Ella was wearing a green dress that showed off her curves perfectly. It had spaghetti straps, coming just lowed then her knees. She had her hair pinned up and curled. She also had her make up the same but green instead of red. And then green strappy heels_

"_Ah! I can't wait!" She exclaimed, just as Nudge came bouncing in talking a mile a minute. _

_Nudge was wearing a deep purple dress that was tight at the top but fanned out and went a bit lower than her knees. The dress was a bit layered, and was all wavy. There was a black bow that was at the back but was a sash kind of thing on the front. She had the same make up as me and Ella but in purple as well. She had purple/black pumps on and purple chains around her neck. Her hair was straitened. (She was the only one with tights, they were black.)_

_We all checked each other to make sure we missed nothing, squealed—yes, cut we're corky like that—and headed to the boys. I was a bit nervous but it was all gone when I came down and Fang gave me a genuine smile. I smiled back and walked up to him._

"_Hey," He said, brushing his lips against mine, making me smile wider. "You look absolutely beautiful." He continued in me ear, making me shiver slightly, he chuckled._

_I looked up at him and looked him over. Black dress shirt, black pants, black shoes, black fancy jacket thing and _red _tie (the same colour as me dress.)__**(Can anyone say MCR?!)**__. "Well you look very handsome." I said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the house, into the cool night._

_After sever pictures, kisses, and 'you look very pretty, dear,' we were finally heading to the dance. Me and Fang were in the back, Nudge, Iggy and Mark in front of us then Ella in the front. I could feel Fang's breath on my neck, because, I mean, we were basically in one seat, occasionally kissing and what not._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_  
It's 1030 and the dance is almost over. I looked over to Fang, and the rest of our group sitting and just talking at the table we were at._

"_Hey guys," I said getting there attention. "You guys want a drink, 'cause I'm getting a little thirsty." Every one else said no. I started to get up but Fang held me down, I quirked an eyebrow at him._

"_Let me get it for you." He told me with a smile. I nodded, and he gave me a quick kiss then headed to the punch across the gym. I kept my eye on him but noticed something. When I looked over by the DJ I saw Courtney walk up in her barely cover her butt hot pink dress and major stilettos heels. I growled as I saw her gush over him. He looked a little disgusted. I mean she is_ _his Ex. I got up and walked over there, every one parting for me. Weird._

_When I got there I stood mostly behind her, while she went on about cheerleading or something. And because me and her kinda got a rep, everyone was mostly silent except for the pulsing music._

_I reached around her (but still behind) and got a drink. I sipped a bit then put it right in front of me. And I caught the last part of their one way conversation. _

"…_so you like my__ dress right? I mean it's, like, the prettiest here." She twirled and bumped into me. You see, I thought this would happen so when she did, I 'accidentally' dumped it on her. Everyone gasped (and some laughed). She just stared at me speechless._

_Fang pretended to think and finally said, "No, actually I think my girlfriend is the prettiest here." He said looping his arm in mind, but not before he brought his face down to mine and giving a nice sweet kiss, as everyone said 'Awww' we pulled apart and I smiled at him._

_I turned to look at the shock-stricken Courtney. "Yeah. Keep your slutty paws off my boyfriend!" And with that I turned around and started walking towards Fang again. She started stuttering, about how it wasn't fair and all that, finally just choosing on screeching._

_I made it to Fang and we walked out of the gym hand in hand. But he led me over to the side of the school and pinned my arms above my head against the wall. I looked up at him curiously. He started to kiss my neck, moving to me jaw and up to my ear where he whispered, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I will always love you and only you. No matter what." He then continued over to my lips where we had a full blown make out session._

_After about 15 minutes we headed back, just in time for the final dance/slow dance. Fang put his hands on my hips and I put mine around his neck. We started swaying and I rested my head on his chest, sighing contently. I felt, rather than heard, him chuckle and kiss me hair. For the next –_

"Max! Max!" Nudge said caringly, shaking me gently.

"What?" I huffed.

She looked at me and smiled sadly, "You're crying." She said softly. What? I felt my cheeks and sure enough I felt wetness.

"Max?" Angel said coming up to me. "Iggy's about to start yelling at Fang." She said motioning with her head to the hall way the boys were at.

So there was only one thing to do. I stood up swiftly, walked over to the couch, and flipped it. Yep just like that. Making a small 'boom!' and shaking the floor slightly. Yep. _That _should get there attention.

- --------------------------------Faxy line 'cause it 'aint working-------------------------

**Iggy's PO****V - (Well wada 'ya know, the line's working!)**

I was about to kill that son of a –

Boom!

~~~Shaking Floor~~~

**(Those squiggles are showing how the floor is goin' all whack. Creative, I know!)**

Without looking up at Fang I raced out of the room to the living room, where I heard the noise from, Fang right on my tail. We got there to pick up a bit of conversation.

"…wow, Max, because you still have tears on your face, and fire in your eyes, it's you _meant _to do that! I mean, who falls off the couch?! Making it flip over? But it kinda looks like your cryin 'cause – Oh! Hi boys." Nudge said cutting herself off, and probably finally noticing that we were standing there.

"Hey," I said with a small wave. "We heard a crash. What happened? Max fell off the couch?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But we were tickling her, and all that." Ella said.

_Max really just tipped it__. We knew you were about to blow. _Angels voice said in my head.

_Ha. Max pushed over a couch. I'm not sure why that's funny, Angel but it is.__ And let Nudge know that that 'over-heard' conversation was horrible. _I chuckled and I felt eyes on me.

"What?" I said going over to flip over the couch with the help off Max. "Angel told me a funny joke." I shrugged.

"Yeah!" Angel said enthusiastically, playing along. "I don't know all of it but I heard it in somebody's head. It had something to do with this boy and girl. Um… then the boy _cheated?—_whatever _that _is—on her, it think. Alright, I don't know the rest but in the end the girl, like, canned the guy and slapped him." She chuckled. "He then runs away like a little girl." We both laughed.

"Right…" Fang.

"Sure…" Ella.

"Whatever you say." Nudge.

"Okay…?" Max

"…" Fang again.

"Well…

**Back to Max's POV! The lines working all the way!! ^**** That's an arrow by the way.**

"Well..." I said sitting on the now upright couch. Fang came and put me on his lap. "Fang would never do that. Would you, baby." I said running my finger down his arm that was around my waist.

"No." He said swiftly.

What was he playing at?

"Hm. Well, you guys, let's watch TV." Nudge said after a long pause. On the couch it went me (sitting on Fang) Ella, Iggy, Angel in the arm chair. And Nudge was standing up. She moved over to stand in font of Iggy. "Hey, I was gonna sit there!" She snapped.

"And why does it matter?" Iggy asked back harshly.

"Because I wanted to sit there! Beside Ella!" She said back.

"Is this supposed to mean something to me." He said in a bored tone, not looking up at her.

"Well, why won't you just move! It's not like you can _see _the TV!" She yelled.

Everyone stared at her. Iggy got up and stalked past her, 'accidentally' shoving her.

"Sorry," He said sarcastically. "_Didn't see you there."_ And with that he ran to his room and slammed the door.

I looked over at Fang and he put his hand on my face, wiping off the tears I missed, off with his thumb. And left it there. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "What happened?"

"Um, nothing. I just had a few comments about Ari," I lied expertly. "They said that a close family member died. I was just thinking about stuff like that. And I didn't even realize that I was crying." He believed it too. Score one for Max!

**Nudge's POV**

I can't believe I said that! I waited for Fang to be wrapped up with Max and rushed to Ig's room. I knocked and let myself in. He was sitting on his bed facing the wall, doing nothing. I closed the door and ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Iggy." I breathed. "I am so, so sorry. I took that too far! I didn't mean it. I swear. I was just getting wrapped into it, and I don't know! Can you forgive me?! I just… that was totally not cool on my part! I shouldn't have used a thing about being blind! I had nothing else, but that is not an excuse. Please forgive me." I begged holding him face in my hands.

"Um…" He started. "I don't know…" His sightless eyes looked up. Expressionless"Maybe."

I just couldn't have him mad at me! I brought his face down to mine and kissed him fiercely. I gave him everything, trying to show just how much I loved him in just that kiss. I trailed kisses down his jaw and put butterfly kisses down his neck. His hands brought my lips to his and I felt him smile.

"Alright." He said against my lips. "I guess I forgive you. And we were pretty believable. So, it's okay."

I squealed and hugged him. "You are 22 kinds of stubborn, but I love you anyway." I said muffled my his shoulder. "So, I was –"

"I HATE YOU!"

What?

I jumped up, gave him a quick peck on the lips and skipped out of the room.

When I got back to the living room. Ella was in the arm chair, Max and Fang were on the couch. But they were on opposite sides, Max on the left Fang on the right. Max was looking the other way with pursed lips, and an angry expression, her hand was out towards Fang, in the 'come near me and I will rip your head off' way she has. Fang was, like I said, on the other side, looking at Max with an exasperated expression. Huh.

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but Max cut him off, without even looking at him.

"Don't! Just don't." Her voice was pretty darn harsh. I saw Fang flinch. Wow _Fang _showing some _emotion?! _Okay I'm kidding, but still.

"What's going on?" I asked. Ella walked up to me and pulled me into the kitchen, where Angel, Gazzy and Dr. M were.

"Alright. So…

**Ella's POV**

_Flashback~_

_Nudge left the room after a while, leaving me, Angel, Max and Fang. Dr. M soon came home and Angel went skipping over to them and disappeared into the kitchen. So I moved into the armchair, turned on the TV, but I was still listening to their conversation._

"_You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Max asked._

"_Wouldn't what?" Fang said confused._

"_Become my Ex then always fight with me."_

"_Well, no. And I'm not planning on becoming your Ex either."_

"_So you would tell me…if you liked someone else?" she asked back innocently._

"_Well, of coarse .Why wouldn't I?" He asked._

"_I dunno. But you would tell me if some thing…happened." Oh gosh, I really hope she doesn't ruin this, just for the fun of it._

_I turned around to look at them and Max was now sitting beside Fang glaring at him._

"_Well yeah, you are my girlfriend." Psh._

"_Oh. Right," She said sarcastically. "Then why are you going behind my back with Courtney?" Sigh._

"_What?" What?!_

"_You know what! I heard one of her slu – I mean friends, talking about you going over to her house!" Okay, good._

Don't worry, that's not true. And they both know it. _Angel told me. Gosh that's a weird feeling. I know I should be used to it, but still._

Alright thanks.

"_What?! You know that's not true! Come on! Like I would go over to her house." Nice wording, buddy._

"_Uh-huh, _sure, _that's what you want me to believe! I can't believe you! You cheated on me! So my first boy-friend, like, turns evil!" Oh, right, I heard about that. "And after that, my second stands me up!" Oh yeah, that was Seth. "And now _you_ cheat on me!" _

_She moved over to the other side of the couch and glared holes in the wall._

"_Max…" He said tensely._

"_Don't _Max _me!" She shouted. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed after a bit. She put her hand up and just kept glaring. I turned back to _Randy Jackson's best Dance Crew.

"_Don't!" Max growled. "Just Don't."_

"_What's going on?" I heard._

_~End Flashback_

**Nudge's POV.**

"Oh. Snap."

**Dr. M's POV**

"Oh, dear."

**Angel's POV**

"Ahh, crap!"

**Gazzy's POV**

"Um…I gotta go meet Skky!"

**Nudge's POV**

"Alright. Bye Gazzy! So, what are we gonna do?" I asked everyone.

"Umm, plant mushrooms?" Angel.

"Watch TV?" Ella.

"What?" Dr. M.

"Make him go ka-boom?!" Iggy?

I spun around, and bumped into Ig.

"Hey…What?" I asked looking up.

"Well, you were talking about Fang and Max, right?" I nodded, and everyone went,

"Oh."

"Alright so this is what we're gonna do…" He started whispering, but when he was about to explain, he turned to Angel and told _her._ Hey!

I guess I'll have to wait.

**Gah! I am soooo sorry its been forever! And you know what the worst part is? I just opened this file and saw that I was done this chapter****. And thank you to MOR21 who made me go and find said file.**

**Also, I wrote this way before I even posted the first part, so I like to think of myself as a better writer now. And, if you think something should happen TELL ME! I haven't even started the next chapter, so.**

**Okay, funny story; so, yesterday it was raining **_**a lot**_**, like, leaks in our ceiling raining, and me and my sister decided to walk to my Grandma's house. We were walking down town—at rush hour, too—and there was this **_**lake **_**of water that we'd have to go through to get to the other side of the street. So I was walking, walking…and then fell of the curb and was hip deep in water. In front of a **_**billion **_**cars. And on top of that, I sprained my ankle and it REALLY HURTS.**

**The end. **

**True story.**

**THANKS BYE!**

**Hales.**

**Ps: Glee started yesterday and its awesome! If you missed it, go watch it!**


End file.
